Modern vehicles make frequent use of driving stability controls which avoid unstable driving situations or, when an unstable driving state in which the vehicle does not obey the driver's instructions occurs, influence the driving behavior of the vehicle in such a way that it is stabilized and can therefore be managed more effectively again by the driver. Thus, antilock control, traction control and electronic brake force distribution take effect when the longitudinal slip on at least one tire on the road assumes excessively high values. Furthermore, the driving behavior on bends can be improved by yawing movement control (GMR) which takes into account further variables, such as, for example, the yaw angle speed and the float angle speed.
DE 19963747 C2, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for controlling a vehicle, in which, if there is a tendency to understeering, the torque acting upon the driving wheels and coming from the engine is increased, with the result that a propulsive moment is generated on at least one bend-outside wheel, and at the same time braking actions are carried out on at least one bend-inside wheel in such a way that the increase in the torque acting upon the driving wheels and coming from the engine is exactly compensated on this wheel. This method thus avoids influencing the wheel behavior of the bend-inside driven wheel on which the braking action is carried out. Contrary to the method according to aspects of the invention, the overall disadvantage is that the vehicle is accelerated.
DE 102006031511 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for compensating the braking deceleration in vehicle control, according to which, when a driving dynamic limit situation arises, particularly in the case of oversteering or understeering of the vehicle, a vehicle controller acts upon driving as a result of the automatic actuation of at least one wheel brake, in order to stabilize the vehicle. In addition, an additional drive torque is exerted on at least one wheel of the vehicle, so that the vehicle deceleration generated as a result of the automatic brake action is at least partially compensated. According to a preferred embodiment, the size of the drive torque applied is dependent on the deviation between the desired and the actual yawing speed of the vehicle. The method therefore takes effect only when an unstable driving situation is present.
DE 102007051590 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for distributing the drive torques or drag torques to the driven wheels of a vehicle, the drive torque or drag torque being distributed to the driven wheels when the vehicle drives round a bend, in such a way as to give rise to a differential drive torque or drag torque which counteracts a tendency of the vehicle to understeering or oversteering. The size of the differential drive torque or drag torque is dependent on the size of the wheel contact forces acting on the wheels or on the change of these wheel contact forces. The wheel contact force is preferably measured individually for each wheel with the aid of a sensor arrangement.
Furthermore, the term “torque vectoring” refers to methods for the distribution of drive torques in all-wheel drive vehicles, said drive torques preferably activating axle differentials with an integrated clutch, the drive torque being distributed in a directed manner to the individual wheels, depending on the driving situation. Systems of this kind are cost-intensive on account of the technical outlay.